


Hard to Remember

by Vuldra



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mentions of canon characters - Freeform, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he began the journey many things of his past were hidden from him. All he can remember is why he was there, his classmates reaction and that is all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I played with the idea that maybe the hero’s memories were hidden from him in the back of his mind to make it easier on him. It would make sense if someone never tried to contact someone from their life from where they lived at least a few times. It made it easier for him to replace those that he had known longer than a year. I also did a little bit of editing since one word was too repetitive. I even changed the title because I didn't like the old one as much.
> 
> Posted on FF.net

 

            Yu Narukami was looking to his side as he walked back to his class, seeing the person that he has been with for a year. This person has been of his interest since they began to talk back when they first met each other. They were sharing their plans in what they were going to do in the near future. The person beside Yu was talking about visiting their grandparents rather than spend time with their boyfriend. Though the Narukami understood that family is important to the person, the person put their hand in their pocket getting a Pocky to munch on.

“You want one,” the person questioned holding out a Pocky stick.

            Yu nodded taking the strawberry Pocky.

            “So when are you leaving for your relative’s?”

            Yu looked at the person, “Tomorrow.”

            “Not enough time to celebrate anything, huh.”

            Narukami looked at the upset expression on the other’s face, “I’ll be gone for a year.”

            “I know, but the fact that you’ll be stuck in the boonies for a year… It’s going to be hard to resist some people…”

            He looked at them, “You’re worried.”

            “No, I’m not! I’m just trying to figure out how this will work out…” the person mentioned with a blush on their face while taking out another Pocky.

            He nodded understanding, “I get it.”

            “Get what?”

            “Nothing…”

            The other rolled their eyes with the tint of blush still remaining on the face, “Anyway… Could I see you off tomorrow if I can?”

            The future leader of the Investigation Team nodded, when they headed back to their separate classes. When he was in class he was wondering if things would be just as boring as he thought it will be. Yu knew that he shouldn’t be making any assumptions, but it can’t be helped since he’s from the city unlike his relatives. The day went as smoothly as it usually does in school, but he was talking to in school friends and his friends from outside of it, he realized how much he’s going to miss it there in the first place. When his classmates found out earlier they were upset, but not as much as the person that he’s with and a childhood friend of his. In the end, he didn’t want to leave the city behind since he knows there will be nothing for him to do.

            As Yu started to make his way home to finish packing, a text came to him from one of his friends asking if he would like to hang out before he goes. He agreed to it since he won’t be seeing them for a year. Since he’s home alone right now he could go. As he made it home, he walked in and finished packing a little bit more so he could go out. He packed all the essentials that he will need for the trip that would feel like a lifetime to him.  Leaving the home behind in changed clothes to get to the karaoke bar where everyone will be that he hangs out with. As he headed there with plenty of advertisements flashing before his eyes, he noticed two people waiting for him at a storefront.

            “Hey!”

            One waved with the shout, being his childhood friend while the other stood there silently with a slight smile. As his friend and the person in the relationship with him saw him walk over to them, they began walking on either side of him. In most situations, this would elate him, but right now it makes him want to stay here a little longer than today. The two people on the right and left side of him were chatting while he walked in silence until he gets pulled into the conversation. Leaving the city will be difficult, but he watched them carefully to memorize there facial details and expressions.

            At the karaoke bar they were singing together. There were at least eight people there to party with them. Yu’s friend sang and danced as if she was performing the song as its originator. Bangles and hair flying all around as she moved around. She had much grace, but not much when it came to carrying a tune. She’s better at dealing with the dancing rather than the singing. Either way she likes to have plenty of fun, even if Yu didn’t want to join her sometimes and drags the other one instead. He had dated her once, but they decided to remain friends rather than continue their relationship. She was something though, which he knows she will find someone mister right.

            Most of these people were people that he had known for awhile rather than a short time. He was in the mindset that these people would continue this fun without him. Yu had no doubt about it. The person beside him was moping somewhat since they don’t like doing karaoke all that much. The main reason is that they don’t like to sing and not the musical type. As they were finishing up the night of karaoke, some of them were leaving to head home. Most of them were gone within five hours since they had hung out long enough. Though they do have school the next Monday, and some of them would like to get their homework out of the way. Many of them have plans for tomorrow just as much as he does and he has to catch a train.

            The next day that’s when Yu Narukami had to leave for the train, and he had grabbed his bag leaving the home. When he was making his way down the street there was someone waiting for him eating another piece of Pocky. He knew that build and that love for Pocky. The person joined Yu on his trek through the crowds to get to the station. His significant other sticking to him was not having any trouble to get lost in the crowd.  They walked side by side all the way to the station, allowing them to have a few moments with each other. The two of them made it to the platform in which Yu must take his train. The other person traveling with him seemed unsure about the arrangements, but will deal with it, as Yu takes his journey to the town called Inaba. As the people were aware of what train was going to be coming people started headed towards it. Yu was moving towards it when the person pressed their lips against his. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they parted.

            “Remember to stay in contact okay?”

            Yu nodded, “I’ll try.”

            “I know. I’m not asking for too much am I?”

            “You’re not at all.”

            “That’s good, because I don’t need to sound like every other person that you’ve dated.”

            A chuckle came from Yu, “I would hope not.”

            “Good luck.”

            “Thanks.”

            The individual turned around, as the boyfriend started to board the train. Yu watched the back of the person that he had dated for year’s back grow small. He knows that they are probably upset about the situation. As the train rolled away Yu stared out the window watching the platform and the area dismissing itself from his presence. The being that he started to fall in love with was being left behind as well. He didn’t really appreciate himself being sent out all of a sudden since he had a life here. The Narukami looked at his phone opening it up to text his other half.

            _Everything will be alright. Don’t be crying when you don’t want to show it to anyone. I know how you are. Wait for me to come back to make your judgment call._

            After that he sent out the text, when he had found the person’s name in his contacts. Yu glanced out the window seeing that he was definitely leaving the city, but it wasn’t the first time this had ever happened. As he sat near the window waiting for a reply, the answer came. Yu quickly looked at his phone to see a message had come for his attention. He stared at the name for a second and opened it quickly. A small smile graced his lips as he saw the response.

            _I wasn’t upset, I was trying to figure out how much I had on me to get some pocky. But is there any chance that when you come back could I meet you here at the station? It would be nice to see your face after the long trip._

            When he told them go ahead, the next message was of gratitude. He wishes that they could’ve gone to Inaba together rather than it just being himself. Yu stopped texting that person and began to sit there staring out the train window with slight glances to his phone. That’s when his life changed forever was when he went to Inaba. It all started on the train visiting the Velvet Room for the first time. Meeting Igor and his beautiful attendant Margaret, and then meeting the gas station attendant; a whole chain of events started to unfold before his eyes.

            Yu only thought about home for the first few weeks. He never really thought about anything else besides the case that he needs to help with, with his new friends Yosuke and Chie. As the mystery was starting to become more problematic with more people being tossed into the TV, there was even less thoughts on friends from the city. Now there are social links that he has to be concerned about. Never thinking about the links that he created back in the city was obviously on his mind. The character that he’s with: his childhood friend whom seemed to move every time he moved. In the meantime he’s focusing all his efforts on his new friends and girlfriends.

            His first girlfriend in Inaba happened to be different from the person that he’s with, Chie. One of his links that he had to create: as well as one of the members of the Investigation Team.  The Midnight Channel unearthing her deep secrets that she had hid from Yukiko, whom was one of the first to be put in the TV. At the same time, he continued to charm her, as she was worried about him and their relationship. The relationship between them became intimate quite quickly. Each level of their relationship set a new acquirement that he would have to make. Though in due time, he respected her as a person and friend.

            He continued moving on to the next social link never remembering his word that he had given. Leaving the other to think that he was probably dead or been preoccupied by many other things. There are the new members that keep joining up with the Persona users, as well as the girl named Yukiko.  On his days off from classes he hangs out with his new friends as well. He even does a sport now mainly basketball. He met these people that need help through situations. Everything started to become a job to him.

            Yukiko is a beautiful girl, just like his other. She also likes to laugh at jokes and smart. She can be oblivious to certain advances, but she has a good head on her shoulder. She even works at her family’s inn that had been handed down. He was quite elated when he noticed her starting to fall for him through his words and actions. She was new to the dating scene unlike him, but he could swing with it even though he had to act like he never had an interest in her best friend. Amagi Yukiko was the second girlfriend that he had in Inaba. She’s different from her best friend Chie Satonaka, but he was okay with that. He had friendship with this girl, but he was okay dating her.

            They had gathered Teddie and Kanji Tatsumi into the party as well. A detective prince even showed up considered being a genius. The celebrity Rise became a party as well before the detective prince. Yu still hasn’t contacted home even though he knew he should. There was plenty on his mind besides the murders. He had other social links to attend to besides his teammates. He had other young ladies that he has to woo, into getting to know him better. There are plenty of girls in Inaba that want to be with him. One time when he laid down to go to sleep he thought about everything that had come up since he got there.

            _I can’t believe people are getting murdered in this quaint little town still._ Yu thought as he laid on his side looking at his wall.

            When he lays there nothing else comes to mind. He never would’ve thought that this is what would’ve been laid out for him on the way here. Yu thought it was just going to be the usual, just with his uncle and cousin. Leaving would be disheartening when it comes to the time to do so. At the same time he thought that it would be best to stay on the trail of the murderer. There is a situation in this town that can’t be kept unresolved, if he had the choice to leave early. He was in the mindset of keeping in contact after he leaves, but he never stayed in contact with those in the city. These people became special to him within a matter of months.

            The next girls that he dated were Yumi Ozawa and Ayane Matsunaga. He never would’ve thought that he would be seeing two girls that are the opposite someone that he was dating. These two had passion for acting and music. Everything began to collide together since he started to date both of them. He honestly had no problems with it, but it’s harder to balance. He may have chosen one to use as a social link, but the other he was dating to get to know better. Each time he gets to know them they start to get fascinated with him, making them enamored with the Narukami.

            Plenty of people were starting to have their secrets told to him. He didn’t know how to handle it at first, but he takes it with stride. When he was starting to get close to the people in his team, things started to be forgotten that he had once done. No one seemed to wonder about the life that he had before he came there after awhile. Eventually he would see no sense in staying in contact with anyone. He felt close to these people quickly. The males in his group tend to end up in hijinks with one another as they try to get on with their days with the girls. New memories seem to be taking up the old ones that he had thought precious.

            As the next victim was revealed to be the detective prince Naoto Shirogane; everything started to unravel faster than expected. Yu wanted more than anything to get Naoto back safe and sound without any other mishaps on the way. While doing requests and getting information about Naoto, did he realize that Naoto was on them for the longest time. They even found out through the dungeon that Naoto was actually a female. It had made sense in the end, when the Shadow was speaking of Naoto’s weaknesses and such. Naoto caught Yu’s interest in getting to know her better even though Kanji had set his sights on her.

            After that he started his link with her. They were having a very intelligent conversation, as she was doing a little mystery. Another difference from the other soul waiting in the city, Naoto liked puzzles to solve. The other person was intelligent, but wasn’t a genius. Not like Naoto and what Yu had become since he got there. The many dates that he went on with her proved that she was like a normal girl when she wasn’t doing her work. When he listened to her speak, Yu would notice the subtle hints of affection within it. Naoto watches him just as carefully having his back when ever needed be. One day she noticed something that Yu didn’t.

            “Do you have something on your mind?”

            Yu gazed at her from his plate of food in front him, “No, not really.”

            “If it’s about the murders or anything in particular, you can share it with me,” she said with slight confidence and a little heat going to her cheeks.

            With a little thought of what she mentioned he responded, “I’ll remember that.”

            Yu went home that day wondering about what would’ve been on his mind that had changed their date. He doesn’t usually have much on his mind besides what’s going on presently. He never was aware during it that he had any thoughts on anything else besides Naoto and requests since it has been quiet for a time. He studied as much as he could with his intelligence and decided not to bother. There’s no reason for him to study, but he wanted to so it could help him understand what she was talking about.

            _What could she be talking about? There must have been something that I thought of at the back of my mind._ Yu thought as he went through a little bit of math and science homework.

            “Big bro, are you asleep yet,” he heard Nanako’s voice from behind his door.

            Yu looked towards his door, “No, but you should be getting some sleep, Nanako.”

            “I was just wondering…”

            Before Yu could open his door Nanako was gone to her room. Yu went to his bed noting that maybe he should sleep on his thoughts. In the middle of the night, Yu had drifted to sleep without any second thoughts on what Naoto had brought up. The next days drifted by as they do when they don’t have as many cases lately making it easier for him to finish up Naoto. He’ll need to finish Rise soon so he could make stronger Lovers personas. It is almost like a chore to do many social links, but he enjoys meeting all the people that he has. Now that this is on his mind, he doesn’t need to think about what had caught Naoto’s attention.

            Ai Ebinara had to be the hardest one to satisfy as her boyfriend. She wouldn’t take no for an answer and she was obsessed with her outside appearance. That’s also nothing that the other person had done. They weren’t obsessed with it, since they just put on clothes even if it is fashionable they notice very little. He found out the reason for it, but nonetheless the relationship ended. She was not a bad girl like everyone had thought she was. No one is ever bad without some reason behind it he found out. In the city, he would just assume and leave it at that. In the end of the relationship, he was happy that it was over as well that she was a happier person because of him.

            When Rise would call he used to try to avoid it at times, but now he had no choice but to go to her. He was always unsure to how to handle her praise for him. After they saved her from the Midnight Channel, she was just smitten with him and he didn’t know how to take it. He found out that she is indeed different from her other face through and through. In the end, she would rather be in a relationship with him more than the other girls. The other girls would accept a friendship as well, but she was undeniably in love with him entirely. He didn’t think that she was in fact in love with him. The link made it more noticeable for him. There was also someone else that was falling in love with him back in the city that had forgotten about.

            “Hey, senpai. Do you think you will stay in contact after you leave?”

            “Yeah, you are a good person.”

            “I can get time off to go see you at your place.”

            “I don’t think that would be a good idea since my parents would be wondering how I met you.”

            Rise smiled when he said that, but it was true and just saying that they met in Inaba probably wouldn’t be believable enough anyways. She is recognizable. Though what she had said rang a bell at the back of head, but still nothing came up as she pressed herself against him bringing her lips to his once more. All his thoughts in the back of his mind are now staying there, trying to pry out the missing information. Rise Kujikawa is definitely passionate, but it was initially bringing something back to the forefront of his mind. He walked her home after she cuddled with him for a little bit, and then when he was heading home stopped at the bookstore to stare into the window.

            “Why am I here at the bookstore,” Yu questioned to himself.

            He noticed the new book poster on the glass. Yu then hurried home to get back to his cousin who was now asleep most likely. Any person that would see that book would think that it’s definitely a romance. Never could he enjoy a book like that. Yu decided to leave the store behind and head back to his temporary living arrangement. He forgot how temporary it was since he has been busy. Each day was different, but also the same. He didn’t think about the fact that Adachi could have been the true murderer in the end.

            Christmas he had spent with Naoto since they could have a good conversation. His cousin ended up in the hospital and the Investigation Team decided to go after the person that had kidnapped her. He had thought that he was doing the right thing by putting people inside the TV so they could stay safe. In the end he was doing the opposite. They had good news about Nanako’s recovery that Yu was elated to hear about since he was worried about her. In the end, it happened to be someone that he had trusted since his uncle trusted him. Tohru Adachi, the man that didn’t seem like that he could pull off many schemes without any help.

            They were victorious when they had won against Adachi. That leads them for months of doing what teenagers do with one another. That left him to think about everything that he had done for the past months that would let him lead an exciting life for his stay in Inaba. Those months also let his mind drift to situations that he used to be in in the city. Yu never had something like this happen, but that was okay. This type of circumstances doesn’t happen every day. In many problems he started to think that his life at home will become dull because of all this. Friends and hanging out at karaoke all the time will get tiring or walking around to venture into stores that too will become boring.

            “Man, it’s going to be sad to see you go,” Yosuke mentioned as he and Yu were hanging out at Junes on his break in March close to when he’s leaving.

            Yu looked into Yosuke’s eyes, “I know what you mean. It’s been awhile since I was home, but I feel as if I could call this place my home.”

            “Things really picked up once you got here,” Yosuke admitted staring at his drink.

            Yu looked down at his shake, “I didn’t think that it was going to pick up this much.”

            “What’s wrong, partner?”

            Yu moved his eyes away from his shake, “Nothing.”

            The moment sank when Yu went to his other thoughts. He knew something didn’t feel right, but he needs to leave in two days. Yosuke became his best friend within the time that he had spent here with everyone in Inaba. He already finished packing, so that he could leave right away. He wasn’t exactly in a hurry to get back home. Yu wanted to stay here a little longer so he can hold onto these close friendships with them awhile longer. These friendships are very precious to him and so was the time that he had spent.

            On the last day, he was ready to go, but something wasn’t right. As he went around saying his farewells to those he had created links to, he ran into the gas station attendant. They had to go back into the television one last time before he has to leave the area. They had dealt with Izanami within that day allowing him to leave right away. He didn’t want to, but the thought about how beautiful Inaba and the Midnight Channel looked without the fog. When it was time for him to go once again, Yu saw that his friends were there waiting for him. They were going to see him off, and he thought that it was nice of them to do so.

            They ran after the train saying things through the window towards him, and luckily he understood what they were saying. He watched out the window for a good period of time with a smile. He looked at the photo in his hands then looked at his phone within his contacts. There were messages from them from earlier in the year. He still hasn’t erased them or ones before he had gone there. He looked at the one that was before the one before he made friends at Inaba. His eyes slightly grew wide realizing that he had someone waiting for him at home. He looked at the message seeing that it was from someone special to him.

            _Oh no, I'd forgotten, but how did I forget someone so important?_ Yu questioned angrily to himself internally.

            As he waited to go home trying to form an apologetic message, he didn’t even notice by the time he was going to send it he was already at the station in the city. He looked out the window seeing someone with Pocky in the mouth. That’s the person that he should’ve tried to keep his word to. Someone that was waiting for his return for a year and that he never contacted not even once. Though he didn't understand why the other party didn't contact him at all either. Memories of before Inaba started to return to him as if they were shielded so he could make it through those months. The thing is that he finally remembered and he done nothing to repent. He grabbed his bag and started to get off the train. When he got off the train the entity looked slightly different.

            Short brown hair with blue highlights, before the hair was longer it used to be to the shoulders. Creamy brown eyes: those are staring right at Yu. A scarf around the neck over a t-shirt:  an opened jacket that goes to the mid-thighs. The jacket being of black and the shirt color being a navy blue. A necklace that seemed to have been new laying on the chest with an ornament of dark green. A pair of boots that seemed to be new, but Yu had seen them worn a couple of times. As Yu walked up to them with a smile noticing the clothes, as well as the little change, the face became soft when Yu walked up to him.

            “It’s been-“ Yu wasn’t able to finish his sentence when he got punched making his head turn and go flying to the ground.

            The face hardened biting the Pocky half making it fall to the ground, “Don’t give me that bullshit! You didn’t even try to contact me!”

            “I’m sorry, I’d forgotten,” Yu admitted shamefully getting up rubbing the side of his face.

            The face was turned away from Yu, “We’ll deal with this when we leave the station.”

            “I agree.”

            The two of them started to leave the station, when Yu noticed how down the other individual was. He doesn’t know what has been happening, but he would surely like to know. Yu didn’t understand how he could forget someone like this. This person is usually so much more relaxed than this. Would this upset being let him explain the situation before making too much judgment calls? There would be a consequence to what he had done, but why did he have to forget everything else that was important to him.

            When they were finally were out of the station, they headed to an area they used to visit annually. They both were sitting on a bench not even looking at one another. The other one seemed to be trying to cool down and become more levelheaded. Yu was sitting there wanting to talk about everything that had happened, but he doubts that no one would believe him. No one would believe a ridiculous story as what he went through. He heard a sigh that suddenly pulled him in.

            “What do you have to say for yourself,” the other character asked turning their head toward him.

            Yu prepared his inner thoughts carefully, “That I really do apologize for what I should’ve done when I got to Inaba.”

            “Why didn’t you? Were you sleeping around with some girls,” questioned with a depressed tone of voice.

            The Narukami confidently looked at the other, “I did sleep around with some girls. That wasn’t the reason why I didn’t contact you though. I literally had forgotten about you like I had a temporary amnesia. What happened during that time would be difficult to explain.”

            “Well I knew that would’ve happened. You always had a problem with keeping your dick in your pants,” the other person annoyed, but seething less, “Would it be that difficult to explain to me? I’m not a dumbass.”

            Yu shook his head, “I forgot how you get when you’re fed up with something. It’s an experience that you would have to go through to understand. Were you upset because of the murders that were going on in the area?”

            “Yes, I was! I didn’t know if you were alive or dead! I just wanted to at least know if you were still kicking or not! After I dealt with my grandparents deaths, I didn’t want to deal with your’s too,” the other person yelled to Yu then started to calm down towards the end.

            He put a hand on one of the shoulders of the other party, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t there for you. Does that mean that you relapsed?”

            “No, I don’t need that stuff. You were there for me during that, Yu. I don’t want to go back there,” the being said reaching for another Pocky.

            Yu sighed relieved from what he heard and he took his hand off the shoulder, “That’s good. In any case, I could try explaining everything, but I doubt you’ll believe me.”

            “Yu, you can explain it to me later, I just want to know one thing,” the person said looking into his eyes at last.

            Yu looked at them, “What is it?”

            “Does that mean you had forgotten my name and face, if that’s all true?”

            The ex-leader of the Investigation Team nodded.

            “Makes sense I hope when I hear the story. I had a lot of things going on, which is why I didn’t contact you or I would’ve.”

            A smile formed on the ex-leader’s lips, “I know you would have.”

            “Another thing… Do you still want to continue this relationship,” the person queried wanting to know.

            Yu grabbed the person’s hand, “Of course, Zen. I won’t screw it up this time.”

            “This is your last chance… And I wish you wouldn’t hold my hand out in public…”

            “Someone has gone back into their shell while I was amiss.”

            “Yu, shut up,” Zen had said playfully not really pulling his hand away.

            There was a chance that Zen would believe his story, but then there’s another chance that he won’t. The two of them were leaving the area, as they spoke about the happenings in which they had missed with one another. It was true though, Zen didn’t believe much of his adventure, but Yu would never lie about such things. He decided to believe it when he saw a picture of mixture of people that wouldn’t be seen hanging out with one another if it weren’t for Yu. In the end, it was still less believable with the supernatural elements, but he had no choice but to believe such a thing. Yu enjoyed listening to what Zen had to say about everything.

            Zen hadn’t changed that much from a year ago. The only thing that had really changed was his haircut. He’s usually not that sensitive, but when he does he gets embarrassed slightly. He would love for Zen to meet his new friends, but he’s not sure if he’ll like any of them. Knowing him though, he’ll probably be able to like at least one of them. Hopefully, he’ll remember to never screw up again since this is his only chance to make it up to Zen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I enjoyed writing this one just because I knew I wasn't going to spend too much time on the plot of the canon universe. Well, I found out just recently that the male character in Persona Q has the same name and it really is just a coincidence. I never played Persona Q and I never watched the game getting played. Just thought I would clear that up. I thought about doing some more of these two, but I'm not too sure... I probably won't...


End file.
